


Rainstorm

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-05
Updated: 2003-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Rainstorm

Flesh on flesh, slick mouths together, hands groping and grasping and clutching.

He jerked away. “No.”

“You will.” Ragged breathing, a forehead pressed into the curve of his neck. Two sets of lungs screaming for mercy, an onslaught of air so fresh it hurt. The calm of the storm was over, if it had ever really been.

“I can’t.” His eyes stung. Around them, the downpour continued, ignoring two trembling bodies.

“You have to.” Hands around his waist, hugging him, crushing him. He felt the need envelope him. Not his need, Dom’s. Need and want and lust and pain and passion and tenderness. All Dom’s. All his. Dom’s feelings, for him. His brain refused to process coherent thought.

He felt the loss of Dom’s head on his skin, and then the shirt being peeled away. The material was heavy and rasped against his skin.

“Billy.”

Dom’s tongue lapped a the droplets cascading down his body.

“Billy.”

Dom’s hands, at the waist of his jeans, shaking fiercely from the cold.

“No.” Billy tried to push him away, but his hands would not obey. “No.”

“You want to.” Dom breathed into his neck. Billy didn’t recognize the voice. It was empty, pleading but without passion equal to the mouth, now on his. Billy turned from the kiss, tilted his head upwards. Mouth open slightly, assaulted by anger from the grey clouds above them.

Dom’s hands finally gained control. The hiss of a zipper being lowered was drowned out by the thunder shaking the ground around them. That was thunder, wasn’t it? Billy’s mouth opened a little bit more, enough for his tongue to peek out.

A hand, down under the elastic and wet cotton. Fingers grasping at him, all too briefly, before disappearing. Billy glanced down. Lightening crackled in his veins to see Dom before him on his knees, struggling to shove Billy’s jeans down off of his hips.

“No!’ Billy’s voice was suddenly forceful, his hands shoving against Dom’s shoulders. “Don’t. Please.”

Dom paid no attention. His tongue swept out past his lips, finding flesh, soft and salty. Then his lips, closing around the head, sucking gently.

And the protestations stopped. The hands at his shoulders stilled and the only sound that came from those lovely lips was a soft, muttered… “Dom, you idiot…”

The idiot smiled and closed his eyes, lashed heavy with moisture. “You wanted it.” He said, when he paused a moment later for breath. Billy groaned. A knee nudged at Dom’s side and he took Billy back into his mouth.

Dom wasted no time. The damp denim of his jeans provided little cushion against the cement biting into his knees.

With a groan and a squeeze to Dom’s shoulder, Billy came. Dom rose, quite unromantically, wiping his mouth but Billy could have cared less. The kiss he received was gentle enough to bring a smile to his lips, even when Dom whispered, “You wanted it.” Dom quickly adjusted their clothing.

Billy opened his mouth, about to respond, when the door beside them opened. Elijah peered out, giving the two men standing in his front yard an inquisitive look. “What are you guys doing out here? Don’t you know it’s storming – come on in and dry up. The party’s just getting started.”


End file.
